President Uvil
by Sirvio The Mualank Inside
Summary: President Uvil SS version. Milo dan Shaina  menjalankan misi membunuh zombie-zombie yang ada di Racon city. Gimana aksi mereka ? yuk kita lihat di fic ini ! review boleh, flame boleh, tapi yang membangun


**President Uvil**

**Warning : geje,abal,ancur,oc,typo,alur berantkan**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**President Uvil © Game Tv**

Racon city, kota tah dimana, kehidupan yang aman dan damai

Tiba-tiba…

Kota Racon city hacur dan tersisa puing-puing bangunan, semua penduduk menjadi zombie, dan di ketuai oleh Hades.

* * *

><p>"Waduh, gimana nih ? kota Racon city dikuasai zombie-zombie" ucap Milo bingunng<p>

"Gimana tindakan kita, Na ?" Tanya Milo ke Shaina yang lagi asik sendiri

"Hah, apa bang ?"

"Kita, harus menyerang zombie-zombie itu, selamatin Racon city !"

"Oh, iya-iya !"

"Gimana menurut kamu Na ?"

"Ya-ya !"

"Aku mau nyerang zombie-zombie nih, emang enak di cuekin !"

"Oh ya-ya"

Pergilah Milo untuk menyerang zombie-zombie yang ada di Racon city, sementara Shaina masih asik sendiri

"Lho si abang kemana ya, eh bang tunggu bang, takut !" menyadari Milo tidak ada pergilah Shaina meyusul Milo.

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di Racon city.

"Racon city benar-benar porak-poranda" ujar Milo

"Kok bisa, ya !" balas Shaina

"Awas hati-hati Na ! ikutin gue Na !"

Tidak lama keudian muncullah zombie

"Tuh ada zombie !" ucap Shaina

"Mana-mana ?" balas Milo yang lagi cari zombie

"Dor dor" suara tembakan Milo ke zombie, terdengar lagi suara tembakan dari Shaina "dor" Milo kembali menembak lagi zombie tersebut

"Tembak, Na !" seru Milo ke Shaina

Dan tak lama kemudian zombie tersebut mati, setelah di tembak Shaina.

"Tumbang juga akhirnya !"

"Siapa dulu dong yang bantuin !" seru Shaina

"Mana lagi zombienya pada takut ya !" ujar Milo sombong

"Hati-hati, Na ! ntar jatoh lagi" ujar Milo ke Shaina yang lagi lewatin puing-puing bangunan

"Iya nih, haknya ketinggian !"

"Di medan perang kok pake hak tinggi, emang mau ke party !" ujar Milo

"Sapa tahu zombie pada naksir ?"balas Shaina

Muncullah zombie dan disaat itu, terdengar suara tembakan dari Milo "Dor dor" Shaina pun ikut membantu "Dor dor" tapi zombie tersebut belum mati juga.

"Bang, yang ini kok ndak mati-mati ya ?" Tanya Shaina kepada Milo

"Minta bantuan dong, sama Camus !" usul Shaina

"Oke, gue call dulu deh" Milo pun menelpon minta bantuan kepada Camus

"Lindungi gue, ya !" pinta Milo ke Shaina

"Oke !" balas Shaina

"Halo, Mus !" ucap Milo, sesudah telepon itu tersambng.

"Halo !" balas Camus

"Kita lagi di serang nih ! peluru yang kamu kasih gak mempan" ucap Milo

"Ya, kenapa-kenapa ? Oke, deh aku upgrade dulu pelurunya !" usul Camus

"Di upgrade ? Ya, udah deh. Gimana caranya ?" Tanya Milo

"By phone, ya !" balas Camus

Mulailah Camus mengotak-atik komputernya untuk meng-upgrade peluru, "dah, ready !" ucap Camus sesudah meng-upgrade peluru tersebut.

"Ayo, Na ! Upgrade dulu pelurunya" ajak Milo

"Ready !" ucap Milo sesudah meng-upgrade peluru, "Dor dor" suara tembakan dari Milo dan Shaina, matilah zombie tersebut.

"Ayo, Na. Zombie-zombie masih banyak nih !" ajak Milo, yang melangkah mendahului Shaina

"Tunggu, bang jangan cepat-cepat !"

"Untung rumah kita dipinggiran kota, kalo ngak jadi kayak mereka, jadi zombie, ih serem" ucap Milo yang lagi ngebayangin kalo rumah mereka di Racon city.

"Abang, nih nakutin aja" balas Shaina

"Tuh, kan ada satu lagi" ucap Milo, yang baru menemui zombie mulai suara tembakan dari Milo dan Shaina "Dor dor dor", lalu Milo menjadi sasaran zombie tersebut, zombie itu mencekik Milo.

"Na, bantuin Na" pinta Milo kepada Shaina "Dor" suara tembakan Shaina ke kepala zombie tersebut, matilah zombie tersebut, dan Milo akhirnya selamat.

"Aduh, selamet-selamet" ucap Milo yang sudah slamat dari zombie tersebut.

"Gak, apa-apa bang ?" Tanya Shaina pada Milo

"Gak, apa-apa Na. Terima kasih ya" balas Milo

"Sukurin, loe" sumpah Milo pada zombie itu

Mereka pun melanjutkan misi untuk membunuh zombie. Mereka pun bertemu zombie yang lagi buang air kecil, sudah buang air kecil, bersin-bersin lagi.

"Hucihh" suara zombie yang lagi bersin, lalu terdengar suara tambakan Milo dan Shaina "Dor dor dor" zombie itu blum mati-mati.

"Waduh, zombie ini kuat banget nih" ucap Milo yang lagi bingung karna zombie itu belum mati-mati juga.

"Peluru yang di upgrade tadi gak mempan" gerutu Milo

"Zombie-nya, aneh deh dari tadi bersi-bersin terus" ucap Shaina

"Dor" suara dari tembakan Shaina.

"Na, kayaknya kita harus minta bantuan sama Camus lagi deh" usul Milo

"Lindungi gue, ya" pinta Milo pada Shaina

"Siap !" balas Shaina

Milo pun menelpon kembali Camus "Halo-halo, Mus. Zombie-nya gak mati-mati nih, mana bersin lagi" ucap Milo di telepon.  
>"Bentar-bentar kan udah di upgrade pelurunya. Aku cari dulu infonya, ya" balas Camus.<p>

"Kamu punya obat flu gak ?" Tanya Camus pada Milo, yang sudah mencari info tentang zombie yang bersin-bersin.

"Ya, udah di combain aja pake paramox !" usul Camus

"Oh, harus pake paramox" ucap Milo

"Ya, oke" balas Camus

"Oke-oke, sip deh" balas Milo

"Cepetan dong, zombie udah mau dekat" ujar Shaina

"Nah, ini paramox-nya(Awas obat keras harus dengan resep dokter)" ucap Milo, lalu memasukan peluru paramox untuk di tembakan, "Dor" suara tembakan Milo, sekali tembak lansung zombie itu mati.

"Paramox emang, top cer cer cer"

Milo dan Shaina pun melanjutkan misi. Ada zombie berjalan berlawanan dari Shaina mereka berdua pun bertemu "Ahh !" ucap mereka berbarengan karena terkejut zombie tersebut lari berlawanan dari Shaina. Zombie itu menyadari bahwa ia zombie maka ia mengejarnya.

"Dor dor dor dor" suara tembakan Milo dan Shaina. Untuk ke dua kalinya Milo menjadi sasaran zombie, dan minta tolong pada Shaina "Dor" suara tembakan Shaina tapi tidak berhasil lalu Shaina menggunakan unga koin lima ratus, ditempelkan ke zombie itu, zombie itu pun mati, Milo pun berhasil selamat.

"Aduh, zombienya berat banget" gerutu Milo

"Abang, gimana sih ? gitu aja kalah" ucap Shaina

"loe kasih apaan sih ?" Tanya Milo

"Cuma koin lima ratus" jawab Shaina

Para zombie pun menemui bos mereka yaitu Hades "Para zombie-zombie sontoloyo, melawan dua orang saja kok kalah, masa harus aa'k yang turun tangan. Sederek bangayana baguyuban zombie mari kita serang !" ucap Hades kapada zombie-zombie.

* * *

><p>" Perasaan gue gak enak, ni Na" ucap Milo<p>

"Sama, perasaan ada yang ngikutin" balas Shaina

Tiba-tiba mereka dikelilngi oleh zombie-zombie, mereka pun terkepung.

"Wah, gawat nih. Kita di kepung ni, Na" ujar Milo

"Ya, bang gimana dong ?" Tanya Shaina

"Kita minta bantuan sama Camus lagi deh" usul Milo, Milo pun menelpon Camus untuk ke tiga kalinya.

"Tolongin kita lagi dong !" pinta Milo

"Aduh, ada apa lagi sih ?" Tanya Camus

"Kita dikepung nih, gak bisa kemana-mana" jawab Milo

"Ya, udah sekarang lokasinya dimana ? kordinatnya berapa ?" Tanya Camus

"Kordinatnya 2435 bujur barat" jawab Milo

"Tunggu ya, gue teleport dulu. Tapi cuma dua meter, ready !" ucap Camus

Ter-teleportlah Milo dan Shaina, sementara para zombie kebingungan mencarinya.

"Hei, kami disini" ucap Milo sambil dadah

Para zombie pun mengejar mereka sambil berbaris, paling depan adalah Hades. "Dor dor dor" suara tembakan Milo dan Shaina, tapi Hades tidak mempan dengan peluru tersebut.

"Bos-nya kuat sama peluru nih, kayaknya harus ganti senjata" ujar Shaina

"Benar, bos-nya kuat banget. Gue kasi seribu nih" ucap Milo, lalu menempelkan uang terebut di dahi Hades. Tapi tidak berhasil "Gile, gak mempan juga tuh" ucap Milo

"Nih, rasain sepuluh ribu" ucap Shaina, sama seperti yang dilakukan Milo tadi.

"Gak, mempan juga. Tapi jalannya lebih pelan, kayaknya harus di kasi yang lebih gede deh" usul Shaina

"Gue, kasih lima puluh ribu ah" ujar Milo, sama seperti tadi.

"Dah, berhenti tu bang !" ucap Shaina, yan melihat Hades jalannya berhenti, tapi mulai bergerak lagi.

"Kok, masih jalan Na ?" Tanya Milo

"Tapi makin pelan. Kayaknya pakek seratus ribu berhenti nih !" ucap Shaina, lalu melakukan hal yang seperti tadi dan ternyata berhasil.

"Hore, berhasil" ucap Shaina senang

"Berhasil, Na" ucap Milo senang sama seperti Shaina

"Dasar, para zombie matre matre matre matre" ucap Milo pada zombie-zombie tersebut.

"Iya tuh, mata duitan" ujar Shaina

"Mana uang seratus ribu diambil juga" balas Milo

"iya tuh, yang penting misi selesai" ucap Shaina

"Ya, Na" sahut Milo

Para zombie itu mengguncang tubuh Hades dan memangggil-manggil "Bos bos, bangun bos" seru mereka, akhirnya sadar juga Hades dan berkata "He, lumayanih buat jajan, ayuk-ayuk, anak-anak, ayuk" Hades dan anak buahnya pun jajan.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: gimana bagus atau jelek ? kalau jelek, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat yang lebig bagus lagi. Ya saya hanya mohon review-nya atau kritikan juga gak apa-apa.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
